


the safest place is in your arms

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: kara and lena have very different holiday traditions//just a lot of fluff with a little emo!lena





	

**Author's Note:**

> yet another one i feel like i'm shortchanging on, but it'll just have to do. i know ao3 operates on a different timezone, so it says this was published on the fifth, but i promise you, it's still the fourth in california and therefore i've still made my deadline. hopefully the next will be up before ao3 says it's the sixth!

Kara Danvers loved Christmas almost as much as she loved Thanksgiving. She loved the decorations and the lights and the blow up figures and all the joy and family time that came with the holiday season. While Kara loved Christmas, there is a small sliver of her that was always a little saddened. Christmas was a time for family, and while Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah had always welcomed her with open arms, and they’d always been family, a part of Kara missed her parents just a little more during the holidays. Each year, on Christmas Eve, the Danvers family went to church. None of them were particularly religious, but Alex explained it was just tradition, especially since Christmas was a religious holiday. Kara could never quite make herself tag along, so while the Danvers were at church, Kara flew around the city, letting herself tune out everything and everyone.

Lena Luthor hated Christmas. Growing up, it was the pinnacle of her mother’s lies. She’d tell Lena she loved her and give her nice gifts. She’d treat her almost as nicely as she treated Lex, until Lena did something. It could be the smallest thing. Lena forgot to take all of her new toys up to her bedroom. Lena couldn’t quite carry every one of her gifts. Lena didn’t say thank you enough times. Lena wanted to play with Lex, and therefore was not being appreciative enough. Once the yelling started, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Lex didn’t have a chance at stopping it, let alone Lionel. The words were so cold, so icy. Lilian never laid a hand on Lena, though Lena thought it was possible that would’ve hurt less. She had nightmares for weeks after Christmas, always of Lilian’s screams and insults. Lex tried to comfort her, and sometimes he even succeeded, but Christmas was always marked with dark memories for Lena. After she took over Luthor Corp and renamed it L-Corp, Lena made a tradition of spending the two dreadful days alone in her office alone with a nice bottle of, probably overpriced, scotch. 

Alex and Eliza left Kara at half past ten and Kara launched into the sky at quarter to eleven. The stars were bright and the moon was full. Kara wasn’t sure she’d ever get tired of the feeling of the wind going through her hair, hearing the whistle of the wind fill her ears. She tuned out all the laughs, all the hymns, all the sermons, all the bedtime stories, and all the snores. The general buzz of machinery was only distracted by the sound of sobs. Kara’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. Someone crying on Christmas Eve? Unacceptable. Kara flew towards the noise only to find herself levitating outside Lena’s office balcony. Kara’s heart near broke as she saw the CEO choking back tears. Without really thinking, Kara landed and knocked lightly on the locked glass door. Lena jumped, her hands automatically wiping any residual tears from her eyes. 

Lena propped the door open quickly, but something seemed off. Kara could see it on Lena’s face. “Kara…” Lena said gently, a bit of shock in her voice, “how did you get onto my balcony?” Kara froze realizing she was still in the Christmas sweater Eliza had knit her as per tradition. Each year Eliza made Alex and Kara matching sweaters with their initials on them. Kara opened her mouth to defend herself, but Lena had already started to connect the dots, “Oh my god, you’re her; you’re Supergirl. God, how did I not know beforehand. You don’t look  _ that  _ different without glasses! And oh gosh who could forget the fact that you told me you flew here on a bus.” Lena sighed, pacing between her office chair and the doorway where Kara stood.

“I- what- no!” Kara tried to make excuses, but Lena was having none of it, lifting one eyebrow. “Fine, I flew, but that’s a conversation for another time.” Lena scoffed, “Lena I heard you crying.” Kara whispered, “Can I at least give you a hug or something? No one should feel like that on Christmas.” Lena clenched her jaw and Kara could see the conflict in Lena’s face, but eventually Lena nods and Kara pulls her into a hug. With Kara’s arms wrapped around her, Lena choked out another sob and Kara pulled away in an unreal amount of time. “Did I do something wrong?” Kara asked. 

Lena shook her head, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’ve just, I’ve never felt that safe.” Lena admitted timidly. Kara nodded, engulfing Lena in her arms again. In the moment, Lena didn’t care that she had shown possibly her biggest vulnerability and insecurity; she just focused on the feeling of Kara’s chest rising and falling against her own. “Kara,” Lena said, not moving her arms from Kara’s waist, nor her chin from the crook in Kara’s neck where it rested. “Were you ever going to tell me you were Supergirl? I mean I understand not telling me. After all, I’m a Luthor.” 

Kara pulled away just enough so that she could look Lena in the eye, but not enough that her arms would leave Lena’s back. “Lena,” Her gentle tone sent a shiver down Lena’s back, “It was never your last name. The only people who know about me are my cousin, my sister, my mom, my best friend, Winn, and James.” 

Lena nodded, but Kara could see Lena wasn’t convinced. “Lena,” Lena would absolutely never get over how the reporter said her name, “If I was going to tell anyone else, I would’ve told you.” Kara said, gently taking one hand from the small of Lena’s back and using it to brush the extra piece of hair from the side of Lena’s face. Lena could feel her breath hitch in her throat at the gesture as she tried to remind herself that they were just friends. “Lena,” Kara bit her lip and looked toward the floor. “Would you maybe, um, want to come over for Christmas morning?” Lena swore her heart skipped a beat and reminded herself yet again that they were  _ just  _ friends. “Alex is bringing Maggie because she can’t go home for Christmas. Winn is coming over because he doesn’t have any family. My mom is just going to try and smother us all.”

“I don’t know,” Lena started and she could see the sunshine in Kara’s face dim. “I don’t want to impost Kara.” Lena tried to explain, she was used to being alone on Christmas, she didn’t need to bring her personal black cloud to Kara’s home. 

“You wouldn’t be imposing!” Kara insisted and with Kara’s face so close to her own, with Kara’s arms still wrapped around Lena’s waist, Lena couldn’t stand against Kara’s pout. 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Lena relented. Kara grinned and Lena blushed at the realization that Kara was also Supergirl meaning that she had super hearing meaning that she’d heard each time Lena’s heart started beating faster or skipped beats. 

“I am positive. I’ll see you tomorrow Lena!” Kara nearly squealed before releasing Lena, pecking Lena on the check, and flying out of Lena’s window. Lena sighed and clicked her tongue.

“You’re killing me Danvers.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair. After a few moments of staring out where Kara had just been, Lena decided she should go home and sleep if she had a prayer of making a good impression with Kara’s family.

* * *

The minute Alex and Eliza got home, Kara dragged Alex to her room without a word. “I’m sorry can I help you?” Alex laughed, her expression starting to switch to concern as Kara started to pace. “Kara, is everything okay?”

“LenaKnowsI’mSupergirl, She’sComingForChristmas, IThinkILikeHer.” Kara breathed three facts in three breaths. 

Alex laughed, her entire body relaxing. “I thought you were going to tell me you were dying not something that was inevitable, unsurprising, and obvious to everyone.” Shock held onto Kara’s facial expressions. “Oh c’mon Kara. I’m your big sister. I also happen to be gay. I know the look when I see it.”

“The look?” Kara questioned.

“The ‘I don’t know it yet but I’m actually really into this girl’ look.” Kara contemplated this. “We will be perfectly pleasant to Lena at Christmas and anyone gives her anything less because of her last name I’ll slap ‘em upside the head.” Alex nudged her little sister lightly, earning a small smile from Kara. “As for the first, while I am not thrilled that Lena knows your secret, like I said, it was inevitable, as per the whole, you both have eyes for each other thing. C’mon, let’s head to bed.” Kara wasn’t sure how alex could always make her feel better.

 

* * *

Kara would be lying if she said she remembered that Lena was coming over for Christmas. Had she remembered, she would not be dressed in her teddy bear pyjamas and hair up in a messy bun. She would’ve worn some make up and made sure her breath didn’t smell and that she didn’t look like a mess. Yet, here she was, answering the door and was met with an actual goddess. Lena was in simple clothing, just jeans and a white t-shirt, aviators still resting on her head, but she still drew Kara’s breath from her. “Kara stop staring.” Alex teased, getting a snigger from Maggie and a glare from Kara. 

“I brought donuts.” Lena tried, a blush having appeared on her face. Kara squealed, taking the box and trying not to look too eager.

Eliza clicked her tongue, “I see you’ve already found the way our Kara’s heart. Come join us Lena, we’re just starting our annual game of Life.”

Lena’s smile was bright and big, which just made Kara smile even further. Eliza almost rolled her eyes at her younger daughter. Her girls were so obvious and adorable when they had crushes on girls. They were quite a site with Maggie nestled into Alex’s side, with Winn constantly looking down at his phone, texting his boyfriend, with Kara practically sitting on Lena and devouring powdered donut after powdered donut as Lena looked on adoringly. After only one straight marriage, three sets of twins, four daughters, two sons, and five arguments over trading salary cards and getting proper payment, Eliza would call it a successful game of Life. “All right kiddos, I say we disperse until dinner, I’ve still got to do some groceries shopping for dinner.” To no one’s surprise, Maggie and Alex quickly followed suit, Maggie kissing Alex’s neck before they’re even out the door. Winn is the last one out, but not by much, no doubt excited to check in with the boyfriend before he returned for dinner. 

“Should I leave too?” Lena asked nervously. 

“No! No, no.” Kara failed at not sounding too enthusiastic. 

Lena laughed a little and bit her lip, “Uh, Kara, you have, uh,” Lena swiped Kara’s nose with her thumb, “sugar on your nose.” Kara laughs a little, a blush warming her face. “Kara,” Lena asked timidly, “Can I uh- do you uh,  never mind” Lena stopped, and Kara knew from both Lena’s expedited heartbeat and her tone almost certainly what Lena wanted to ask. In a burst of confidence, Kara pulled Lena in a kiss, only to pull away seconds later.

“Lena remember to breath.” Kara whispered with a smile. Lena’s cheeks flushed, which Kara thought was absolutely adorable, and so she pulled Lena in a second time. “Lena,” Kara giggled again, “C’mon I want to show you something.” Kara grinned, giving Lena a kiss on the cheek and taking Lena by the hand. The two flew around the city, Lena in Kara’s arms, until Alex called Kara saying that dinner was ready five minutes ago. There was only one thing Kara was still unsure of: was kissing while flying considered distracted flying? In Kara’s defense Lena was really cute in her arms. 


End file.
